Jericho, Tuckers 04, A Time For All Good Men
by JT-of-JFF
Summary: From JerichoFanFiction; The Tuckers work with the Greens to choose a new route to protect themselves and to help others.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Start of a new series. The Tuckers have to choose a new route to protect themselves and to help others.**

**WARNINGS: PROFANITY**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What happens if good people do nothing?

--  
FEEDBACK POLICY: Whether it is myself or any other author I encourage you to register and leave feedback. It encourages and rewards you and the author. It moves stories that you like back up where people can read them. Constructive comments encourage the writers by letting them know what you liked and disliked. In my case, it allowed audience participation in the writing process. Everybody benefits from good feedback.

DISCLAIMER: The name "Jericho" and all character names and trademarks associated with the television program are the intellectual property of Junction Entertainment, Fixed Mark Productions, CBS Paramount Television and/or CBS Studios, Inc. The following stories are works of fan fiction intended solely as an intellectual exercise without profit motive. No infringement of copyright is intended or should be implied.  
**--  
TITLE: Tuckers-A Time for all good men and women- Chapter 1 of 6  
AKA:**

STORY TYPE: Complements Episodes with Alternate Characters  
TIMELINE: 200X1204 (Bombs+65)  
EPISODE GUIDE: after (1-14)Heart of Winter, before (1-15)Semper Fidelis  
TUCKERS GUIDE: after Going to Town  
--

Lora Lawter drove with John Tucker. Normally, they would not have brought the truck, but tonight this trip needed to be fast. It would be best if no one even knew they were out or where they were going. Going on foot or by horse might take too long.

The deputies and mayor in Jericho had more than enough reason to take issue with the Tuckers tonight. Beth Tucker had put down an officer hard today. Even as they drove, they knew a posse might be getting ready to raid the Tucker farm. It would be Gray Anderson's style to show up by torch light.

After taking the back routes into the west side of Jericho, they were near their destination. The half moon illuminated the road tonight so they were running without headlights. Even if someone heard the truck engine, they might not see the truck itself. They pulled into the driveway of Gail and Johnston Green's house. They each wore a swat style ammunition vest. Their pistols rode lower on tactical thigh rigs. To cover this each wore a mid-length coat. From a distance only the military style carbines carried denoted this as something other than a social visit.

They walked slowly towards the front of the house. John made a slow turn checking for anyone that might take notice. There were no lights. Not even candles. A dog could be heard in the distance, but there were no voices. He completed is turn and let the carbine relax on its sling. Lora took note and let hers do the same. In a moment they reached the front door.

John stood facing the door and knocked lightly. He waited a minute or two and knocked a little more loudly. As the door cracked slightly, John turned on a flashlight in front of his body and pointed it and the ground. The light was not so bright it would blind anyone, but the reflection off the ground would allow the person inside to identify them. The last thing they needed was for the Green's to freak out at their nighttime visitors.

In the glow of the light, they could make out Jake Green's sleepy face. "Mr. Tucker? Lora?"

John Tucker never understood why a man would address him as mister and the woman accompanying him by her first name. It seemed a little offensive to both of them but for different reasons. If anything he always thought it should be the other way around.

"Jake. We're sorry about the late hour, but we need to speak with your parents. It can't wait until morning."

Jake let them in and lit a lantern. As the light reached full intensity, Jake could see that they were armed for a small war. He started to look upstairs, but then John spoke.

In a calm, reassuring voice, he told Jake. "Its OK. We ran into some trouble today and we just need to talk to your father about it. I know you've only known us a few months but your parents are trusted friends of ours."

Jake didn't have time to think about it. From the top of the stairs you could hear the old ranger's voice, "Jake, don't look at John and Lora that way. Invite them in for a seat or don't you remember it was John's winch that pulled that truck off of you night before last. It was the Tuckers your mother brought back when you were freezing to death."

Jake had been completely out of it. Between the exhaustion and the hypothermia he didn't really remember anything. He had slept through most of yesterday and today on the couch. "I'm sorry. Come in and have a seat." He quickly moved across the room and cleared the blankets and pillows off the couch he had been sleeping on.

"John… give Gail and I a moment and we'll be right down."

While they waited Lora pulled out a large thermos she had been carrying by its strap. "Jake… can you bring enough mugs for everyone." John and Lora set their carbines against the loveseat opposite the couch and sat down.

Just as Jake returned with the mugs, Gail and Johnston Green came down the stairs. They walked over to the couch and began to take a seat. On the table in-between, Jake set down the mugs and Lora opened the thermos. Gail took a quick smell and asked "What do we have here?"

"Nothing much. We came across a sealed bag of Starbuck's hazelnut roast." They poured mugs of the steaming brew for everyone and then sat back. The Greens were coffee addicts but had gone cold turkey since running out last month. They savored the hot, rich flavor like it was a fine wine.

They rested for a moment, then Johnston started the discussion. "I saw what Beth did today. I was walking to my old office when it happened."

"She told us about it."

"Did she? Because I can tell you it looked like a very pissed off rodeo bull went through two riders today."

"I can't say she put it like that, but we are concerned about the trouble it will cause."

"There's going to be some, but if you're worried about Gray showing up at your door tonight… don't. He got put in his place today and he's embarrassed. He's going to come back madder than hell, but he only runs at half speed. He knows he can't take you on head first, so he'll try to find another way. It will probably start with some rumors to stir things up against you."

"Thanks… that takes care of the immediate questions. If he acts like I suspect, it will get worse. He's clinging to power now and I think Beth took some of that today. He'll try to take it from someone else, like a bully kicking puppies."

"That's possible, but the one to look out for will be Bill Erickson. Don't let him find Beth alone. I'm not sure what she told you, but she humiliated him. After today he'll have an itchy trigger finger. He's hitched his horse to Gray's wagon. As Gray goes, he's likely to follow."

"We're going to have to work from outside of town for a while. We'll be here if you need us, but we're going to lay low for a while. We can't afford to give Gray an excuse."

"If you could, send the people we've been helping out to the farm. We'll also be increasing our security. Don't be surprised if we hire some folks to work out at the farms. We need the help if we're going to put in spring crops."

"What about the town? The security arrangements we talked about?"

"That was when you were mayor. We need to look out for the people first and the town second. Unless you can do something Johnston, Gray is going to run the town into starvation. He's going to take whatever quick fix the next snake oil salesman brings around. There's no law enforcement. Too many people are sitting around without work. Too many things are being done with a mob's consent."

"Johnston, A person is very smart. People are another matter. Without you leading them your citizens are falling into a mob mentality, we have no idea what they're going to do."

"Tomorrow we'll move some people out to the farm. We'll keep it slow a first, as if people are leaving town to move south."

"We need to move April out there. I saw her today and she looks awful. The stress on the baby is too much. I know she could spend the time away."

"We can try but she won't do it."

"Even if it kills the baby?"

"She won't see it that way, but let me try. There's a nurse with the refugees that might be able to take over for a while. Kenchy isn't an option right now. Can you have a place ready by next week?"

"She can stay in the houses or we can put her in the rental cabins down by the river."

"What about you two?"

"Johnston and I need to say here. After 35 years here, its our town to sink or swim with."

"We understand."

"Do you know where Heather Lisinski is? We need to get here out to the farms to start working on some projects."

Johnston looked at Jake, who looked at the ground.

"Jake. Where is Heather?'

"She's in New Bern with an old friend of hers, Ted."

Lora Lawter lit into Jake. "Why is she there?"

"She's going to help them build wind turbines and bring some back."

"Is that it, or did she get tired of waiting for you. Did you ever kiss her back?"

"Why is this suddenly all about me!"

"Because she was one of the greatest resources this town had and we might have lost her for the stupidest of reasons. That girl loves you and you left her dangling. Did you even think to stop her?"

"Yes! I asked her if she was sure. She wanted to go. It was for Jericho."

"Jake. If I thought a kilowatt would save this town, I'd bring in ten times that. We need people. Good solid people."

"Three little words would have kept her here."

Jake was getting pummeled and he didn't know why. He looked at his parents for support but didn't get any. His mother was always there for him, but right now, it looked as if she agreed with Lora. His father never liked Emily and suggested several times that he invite Heather over for dinner.

Jake realized it was ironic. He was getting in trouble, not just for himself, but also for Eric. Maybe it was time they both started looking at the women they should be with.

Before Lora filleted Jake, John Tucker stepped in. "We know the boys from New Bern. We've traded with them several times. Not just at Blackjack. We'll arrange a food exchange and check on Heather."

Lora and John got up to leave. Gail and Johnston walked them to the door. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Thank you for the information. Please remember. We need time to get this going. Give Gray whatever rope he needs and we'll make sure the good people have a refuge when the time comes."

John took Jake aside, "Next time you meet a woman, try getting to know her. When she kisses you, kiss her back. When she tries to leave, give her a reason to stay. This isn't seventh grade. Every day we're lucky to be alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: A continuation of the series. Time to start hiring and to head to New Bern.**

**WARNINGS: None**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What happens if good people do nothing?

--  
FEEDBACK POLICY: Whether it is myself or any other author I encourage you to register and leave feedback. It encourages and rewards you and the author. It moves stories that you like back up where people can read them. Constructive comments encourage the writers by letting them know what you liked and disliked. In my case, it allowed audience participation in the writing process. Everybody benefits from good feedback.

DISCLAIMER: The name "Jericho" and all character names and trademarks associated with the television program are the intellectual property of Junction Entertainment, Fixed Mark Productions, CBS Paramount Television and/or CBS Studios, Inc. The following stories are works of fan fiction intended solely as an intellectual exercise without profit motive. No infringement of copyright is intended or should be implied.  
**--  
TITLE: Tuckers-A Time for all good men and women- Chapter 2 of 6  
AKA:**

STORY TYPE: Complements Episodes with Alternate Characters  
TIMELINE: 200X1204 (Bombs+65)  
EPISODE GUIDE: after (1-14)Heart of Winter, before (1-15)Semper Fidelis  
TUCKERS GUIDE: after Going to Town  
--

Lora and Saun Lawter sat on one side of the breakfast table. John and Beth Tucker sat on the other side. The sun would not rise for another three hours. Even for these households this was early. Half a night's sleep would have to keep the adults for now. When the sun rose, the light coming through the windows would awaken the children.

The conversation started as soon as the caffeine kicked in. Usually these meetings were governed by committee. All ideas came out, but no one really had to be in charge. These friends thought alike in so many ways, for so many years, that they finished each other's sentences and conflict rarely evolved.

If there was some tie to break, John Tucker usually spoke up. He bore many traits of a natural leader. His personality was stronger and he was willing to bear the responsibility. The only place that failed him was inside the Tucker family. He and his wife believed in a true 50/50 split in their relationship. The problem was there was no one to break the ties. John had argued for 51/49, but that deadlock had existed since they said 'I do.'

"We need to get to New Bern as soon as possible. I don't like Heather being there."

"She has too much MacGyver in her to lose. That place is a powder keg. Last time we were there, they were a potato away from killing each other."

"But Phil was starting to clamp down hard. That guy scares me in a Russian dictator kind of way."

"I think we should take Gray over there. Maybe then he'll appreciate what a cakewalk he has here."

"Its an idea, but I think the best thing to do right now is work around Gray and ignore him. He's going to come after what we have here. Keeping quiet is the only thing that has kept him out of our valley."

"I just want to make sure we get Heather back. She's a part of this family. The kids haven't seen her in a week. Sammy is asking where Aunt Heather is."

"I still think when he was born, he bonded to Heather first. April handed him to Heather because she was the only one with free hands. He saw her face first. I've been fighting to get him back ever since."

They all laughed at the idea, but were serious about it. When they moved to Jericho, Beth volunteered and then substituted at the school. Heather quickly became her best friend outside of the valley. The families returned the favor by bringing her into the fold.

"Speaking of Heather. With her gone, what are we going to do about a baby sitter? We all need to go to New Bern."

"Need to but can't. Its getting too dangerous here to leave the farms unguarded."

"We still need someone here to watch the kids. What about getting Bonnie? She sat the kids several times last summer."

"We could, but I was thinking. We need start recruiting. How about hiring a nanny? I know it will kill you, but the next few months are going to be real busy."

"Lisa Gint would be perfect. I respect the family and they do feel like they owe us."

"They just lost their daughter two days ago. Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It might be a good thing for everyone. They need a reason to keep going. They need some hope."

"Beth should be the one to recruit them. She has the best relationship with them… but you can't go into town."

"OK, so I need to stay to talk to the Gints. Some one else will have to stay and bring them here."

"So who goes to New Bern?"

"I can stay here with Beth. We'll have a girls day. You guys go to New Bern. Pack the heavy hardware and take a ransom just in case."

"You're kidding?"

"No… I'm quite serious."

Lora and Beth went to perform the morning chores around the farms. For variety's sake, they switched roles. Beth took care of the horses and cattle. Lora went to get the eggs and milk. Both took their carbines everywhere.

The guys had to discuss strategy first.

"Are we going to start a war?"

"No, but we pack like we are. Go through the stuff we salvaged from the National Guard armories and police stations. We'll need body armor and grenade launchers. We also switch to the full auto rifles. Bring the 240 machine gun. We also need packs with 5 days food in case we lose the truck."

"They're going to search the truck. They'll find all this stuff."

"We're not going inside the town. We'll have them bring Russell and Heather to the front gate."

"Do we take two trucks and which trucks?"

"I'd like to take the two freightliners, but that's just going to make us a bigger target. Also, you can't drive and shoot at the same time."

"How about the sport chassis?"

"Yeah, lets load it up. Can we be ready to go in two? Its going to take us another two to get there."

"Loading the trade goods will take the longest time but we should be able to do it."

The freight liners were both farm trucks. While the CD players hadn't survived the EMP, the rest of the trucks seemed fine. On reflection, the company provided the same basic trucks to the military. Instead of making two sets of computers, maybe they made all computers to the mil-spec about EMP.

One truck was a flat/dump bed they took on salvage runs. The other was a sport chassis meant to haul the horse trailers. It had a four-door cab and a flat area on the back a little larger than a pickup truck would. Inside it was nice with leather seats and a sunroof. The kids loved watching DVDs in the back seat on the long trips to horse shows. Thanks to the EMP, no one wouldn be do that on this trip.

They decided on a load of corn and potatoes with a big bag of salt. In all there was over a ton of food. At the least, it should buy some cooperation. Saun had joked about the ransom, but now it didn't seem so funny. He went back into the barns and pulled out five extra boxes of miscellaneous goods.

Before leaving, John went around the house and peeked in on each of the kids. They were the reason they worked and fought so hard. Mom and dad where here for one purpose and that was these kids.

They were late leaving, but they made it out just before sunrise. They drove across a gravel bed in the river and out onto the main highway past the Tacoma bridge. This was the quickest route to New Bern while avoiding town, but there was another way through town if they came back in a hurry.

The women had finished their chores before the men left and met them at the house. They had breakfast ready for the kids and packed lunches and meals for the men to take with them. Even if everything went well it would be this afternoon before Saun and John made it back.

Just as the sun peeked through the windows, Beth could hear the kids stirring upstairs. They had their slow mornings and their hellion mornings. Just her luck, the day they want to get a nanny is a hellion morning. She could hear them upstairs.

"Its not fair. You and Ann used all the hot water last night. You can't hog the bathroom this morning. I NEED TO GO!!"

"You'll just have to hold it!"

"EMMA I HAVE TO PEE!!"

It was time to get this in check or it was going to be a bad day. "Cut it out you two. Andrew… use the bathroom down here. Bring Sammy with you."

"But mom!"

"And Emma, you and Ann have five minutes to get down stairs. Do not think you're going to spend the morning upstairs. We all have chores to do."

Lora walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Do they ever learn?"

"Yes, but then they learn new tricks. Emma is just going to be a handful for a while now that Ann is here."

"Got a question? Is Ann here as a guest or something more."

"I've seen the look on your face since yesterday. Shouldn't you be answering that question?"

"Yes… but I need to talk with Saun first. You know we've wanted to have our own kids, but just letting things happen didn't work."

"When are you leaving for the Gint's?"

"In an hour. I'll take a cart so I can bring them both back with me. That's when you need to take over."

"Just get them here for babysitting. Offer them lunch so they'll both come. I'll take Paul around, then offer him the job. I just have to figure out what the job actually is."

They both smiled as the kids ran into the kitchen. What they left unsaid was the fear in their hearts. Their husbands were outside of town heading for a very bad place. Normal wives could wait in quasi-ignorance. Beth and Lora were different. They hadn't seen pictures on TV. They remembered the sights and the smells. They had both been out there. Both had spilled blood and knew every day that it was getting worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: A continuation of a Tucker series. The Tuckers have to choose a new route to protect themselves and to help others.**

**WARNINGS: PROFANITY**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What happens if good people do nothing?

--  
FEEDBACK POLICY: Whether it is myself or any other author I encourage you to register and leave feedback. It encourages and rewards you and the author. It moves stories that you like back up where people can read them. Constructive comments encourage the writers by letting them know what you liked and disliked. In my case, it allowed audience participation in the writing process. Everybody benefits from good feedback.

DISCLAIMER: The name "Jericho" and all character names and trademarks associated with the television program are the intellectual property of Junction Entertainment, Fixed Mark Productions, CBS Paramount Television and/or CBS Studios, Inc. The following stories are works of fan fiction intended solely as an intellectual exercise without profit motive. No infringement of copyright is intended or should be implied.  
**--  
TITLE: Tuckers-A Time for all good men and women- Chapter 3 of 6  
AKA:**

STORY TYPE: Complements Episodes with Alternate Characters  
TIMELINE: 200X1204 (Bombs+65)  
EPISODE GUIDE: after (1-14)Heart of Winter, before (1-15)Semper Fidelis  
TUCKERS GUIDE: after Going to Town  
--

Saun Lawter was behind the wheel for the uneventful trip to New Bern. He stared at the flat, dry land as they drove. In Jericho there were some hills and valleys. The 'valley' the Tuckers lived in would have been a gully in most states, but it was a canyon compared to this county. Everything they could see was farm land, but nothing was being grown. The closer they got to New Bern the harder the soil got. Compared to Georgia red clay, this soil was rich, but it required irrigation and fertilizer. The soil itself was not sterile; it just took a lot more work compared to the rest of the state.

This wasn't the first time they had been to New Bern, but was the first time they would be unexpected. It was also the first time since Ravenwood attacked New Bern. Ravenwood had struck about a week after they tried to get into Jericho. Since then, they had always met at an old farm half way in between. Without radios, there was no way to call ahead. They arranged all the other deals at Blackjack.

That was what bothered John Tucker as he sat in the passenger seat. New Bern was fast becoming an unknown quantity. Most towns they visited either had people scattered by themselves or were ghost towns. They purposely stayed away from populated areas. They were in the salvage business, not burglary. This time was different. They were going to drive right up to the front gate of an armed state.

The truck they were driving in was not armored. It relied on size alone to get through a shootout. It was in all essence a semi trailer without the trailer. John chose it for the trip because not only was it imposing but the tires were twice the thickness of a car or pickup tire. It weighed more than seven tons, although to take advantage of its mass, they would have to 'Mad Max' the front end by reinforcing the bumpers and adding a brush guard.

They came to the sign that said New Bern three miles. John asked Saun to pull to the side and stop for a moment. The tension was high, but they needed a moment to make last minute checks and review the plan. That and John needed to got to the little boys room.

They lowered all the windows and opened the sunroof. John started; "When we stop turn the truck at an angle putting the truck between you and the roadblock. Stay with the truck. No matter what, do not get out. If you loose me, come in the truck. Keep the engine running even if we're there four hours. When we leave, back out at least a block before turning around. We're not there to start a fight, but we'll be outnumbered and in their house if it happens. Hit them with everything you've got. If you have to make a choice save the truck and come back for me."

"OK… and what do I do if everything goes fine?"

"Dunno. I hadn't planned for that contingency."

They both laughed and released a little of the tension that had been building.

The road took them straight into town. The roadblock could be seen in the distance. It was manned by at least seven men but may be as many as twelve. "The worst thing is the fifty cal machine gun in the back of that blue truck. If they go for it, either kill the gunner or back this truck up. It will turn it into swiss cheese."

"Gotcha."

"Pull up to about 75 yards. I'll walk it from there."

Saun pulled up and set the air brakes on the truck. As John got out, Saun stood through the sunroof. He laid one the grenade launchers to his right side and laid the carbine on the roof in front of him. If anything happened, he would shoot the grenade launcher into the blue truck and open up with the rifle.

John walked toward the road block. The men stood there until he got in shouting distance. "Stop right there. What do you want?"

"Need to talk business with Russell."

"What if he isn't here?"

"Then go find him. We'll wait twenty minutes, then we're leaving."

"What's the about?"

"Tell him John Tucker is here from Rogue River."

"We'll get him. Wait here."

Fifteen minutes later Russell walked up through the barricade. "John… what can I do for you."

"I need to talk to Heather Lisinski. Can you make it happen?"

"Can you tell me why?"

"Nope, but I can make it worth your time."

"Not good enough. She's not a prisoner here, but you need me to get through the gates."

John thought about it for a moment. He couldn't make it about Jericho. Russell thought he was from Rogue River. No one at Blackjack knew where they were actually from.

"We understand you will have wind turbines for sale. A friend of a friend told me she could give me verification of a working product. They trust her so I'll trust her."

"I didn't say I had turbines for sale."

"Then I don't have food to trade. You don't have anything else I need."

"All right. If she does verify it for you, what's the trade."

"Half pound per watt. If you give me a 1000w turbine, I'll pay 500 pounds of potatoes and corn."

"I'll give you a pound per watt."

"Russell, you know me. I'll give you a fair offer, but don't try and haggle me. I play it straight up. Period. If you want to play games I'm out of here."

"The deal is good. How many are you interested in?"

"Two to start. We'll give them a break-in then maybe we can make it a regular thing."

"I'll need to get it approved."

"Fine, but I talk to Lisinski before we make any deal. I want to make sure you can deliver… Not you the person, but the product."

"It will take an hour."

"OK, but send someone for Lisinski now."

"Done."

John trusted Russell in business dealings, but he wasn't sure how far he could push the relationship. As long as this was business and not personal he would be in bounds.

While he was waiting he went back to the truck and reassured Saun it was going well. Saun looked at the fifty cal and asked 'Are you sure?". John smiled then he took a box of trade goods from the back of the truck.

John walked back towards the road block. When he reached the 'stopping' point he made a big motion of taking his rifle and putting it on the ground. He picked the box back up and headed for the men at the road block. They didn't stop him, but they did watch him very closely. He put the box on a tailgate and opened the top.

From in the box, he pulled out a blue bag of oreo cookies. He made a big gesture of opening the sealed bag and eating a cookie from the bag. He wasn't showing off. He was giving bona-fides that the food was good and not contaminated. He then turned and offered the bag to the men on the road block.

To say the men inhaled the cookies would be an understatement. The last thing John wanted was these men thinking of him and Saun as people worth shooting. In about ten minutes the box was empty and everyone was acting like old friends. The gunner of the fifty cal was at least thirty feet from the gun. The others had relaxed and slung or put down their weapons.

Meanwhile Saun kept the truck running.

Thirty minutes later Heather came around a truck wedged in the road block. Her eyes lit up but before she could say anything, John bellowed out **"Are you Lisinski?"**

She was taken aback, but answered "Uhh… yeah… I mean yes, Sir."

"I need to talk to you about the turbines you're working on. Come with me." He didn't wait for an answer but turned and walked to the truck. Heather had no choice but to follow.

When they got to the truck they walked around the front bumper and out of sight. He walked past the driver's door, turned and faced Heather. "Sammy has been wondering where his Aunt Heather is." He grinned from ear to ear and gave her a big hug.

She released the hug and was grinning like a school girl. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to make sure you were OK. Don't think you can just take off like this and we'll let you go."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… this is where I need to be for a little while."

"OK, but don't do it for the turbines. We need you lot more than a little power."

"Actually that has been going really well. We have the first prototype up and almost running. I'm supposed to tell you it's a 100 but actually the voltage is swinging on us and its getting too hot. I think the circuit is missing something."

"Well we can help you there." He opens the driver's door and pulls a manual from under the seat. It's a 10kw system, but the wiring diagram and parts list in the back might help you.

Heather took the manual like a kid taking candy or a geek going for his blackberry. She stood silently ogling the pages. "That's it I just need a diode on that circuit to prevent leakage." She looked up at John "Its so simple I can see how we missed it. We were assuming it was some big complicated thing."

"Heather. We don't have much time. Russell will be back any minute. He doesn't know we're from Jericho. He thinks we're traders from Rogue River. Just tell him you reassured us and you think we'll buy. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Ted is an old friend. I want to stay here for a while."

"Is it Jake? 'Cause I'll beat his ass if you want me to."

"Yes and no."

"Well when you're ready we want you to move out to the valley. You're part of the family. We need you there."

"OK, but not yet."

"Alright. Take the manual with you. If you ever need it, there's a gas station around the half way to the highway, 'Bessy's."

"I've seen it."

"This backpack will be in the ice machine outside under a lot of garbage. It has food for a week, clothes and a pistol in it. If anything happens use it to get home."

"OK, but its not that bad here."

"Yet. Not that bad yet. Are you sure you don't want to come home?"

"Yes and thank you."

From up in the cab, Saun whispered down. "Do you two want to cut this love fest short. I'm getting teary eyed and the guys at the road block are getting anxious."

"OK Heather. Take this box of food back for yourself before anyone gets suspicious. Tell them its your commission."

Just as Heather walked back through the road block, Russell came forward. He met John where he had left his rifle. John picked up the rifle and waited for Russell.

"So are we doing business?"

"I got the verification. I also gave her an old manual that might make the next one a little better. Its the better ones I would be interested in."

"Fair enough. I got the deal okay'd."

"Two units. When's delivery?"

"Old farm in six weeks?"

"Make it four weeks and I'll add 500 pounds."

"Deal."

"Where do we get the payment? You promised it in advance."

"Right now. Have your guys unload the boxes and bags two men at a time. They're under the tarp on the back. Take one of the small boxes for yourself. The other two are for your boss."

"Russell, this is a win-win situation. Don't screw this up. These products are complements. We can sell a lot of these."

"Don't worry."

The men unloaded the truck in thirty minutes. Once people knew it was food a dozen more people showed up to help. On the way out of town they dropped the backpack in the ice box.

"You want to drive back?"

"Sure"

"I wish we could have brought Heather back."

"So do I, but it was her choice."

"What are we going to do with the turbines?

"Med Clinic. They need the power more than we do."

"What if they need power sooner?"

"April just has to let us know. She knows the story and she's got a month's worth of fuel. I gave it to Eric myself."


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: A continuation of a Tucker series. The Tuckers have to choose a new route to protect themselves and to help others.**

**WARNINGS: PROFANITY**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Job interviews don't look like they used to.

--  
FEEDBACK POLICY: Whether it is myself or any other author I encourage you to register and leave feedback. It encourages and rewards you and the author. It moves stories that you like back up where people can read them. Constructive comments encourage the writers by letting them know what you liked and disliked. In my case, it allowed audience participation in the writing process. Everybody benefits from good feedback.

DISCLAIMER: The name "Jericho" and all character names and trademarks associated with the television program are the intellectual property of Junction Entertainment, Fixed Mark Productions, CBS Paramount Television and/or CBS Studios, Inc. The following stories are works of fan fiction intended solely as an intellectual exercise without profit motive. No infringement of copyright is intended or should be implied.  
**--  
TITLE: Tuckers-A Time for all good men and women- Chapter 4 of 6  
AKA:**

STORY TYPE: Complements Episodes with Alternate Characters  
TIMELINE: 200X1204 (Bombs+65)  
EPISODE GUIDE: after (1-14)Heart of Winter, before (1-15)Semper Fidelis  
TUCKERS GUIDE: after Going to Town  
--

Lora Lawter brought the Gints back to the house. Lisa and Paul Gint were the nicest couple in Jericho for a lot of good reasons. They were hard working church people who never had anything bad to say.

The Gints had just lost their daughter in a diabetic coma, but they were the type of people who would say she was in a better place and her death was a trial from which they would emerge stronger.

They would say that… if the world was civilized… if they could call their other daughter in Atlanta. Maybe if they could fly to see their grandkids or take a vacation in the Bahamas.

Because none of those things were true, they were wandering lost in the woods.

Beth Tucker greeted them on the front walk as Lora drove up to the Tucker's home. She went directly to Lisa Gint. "I'm so sorry to bother you at this time. If we didn't need the favor, we wouldn't have asked."

"Its quite all right. It's nice to get out of the house. We knew Amy was going to pass soon. It wasn't a shock."

"Just the same, we're overwhelmed right now. We need to get the crops planted for the spring and make sure the greenhouses stay rotated. There are so many people that depend on us, we just can't let them down."

Paul shared his thoughts; "We understand. This is good for us as well. We have always loved your children."

"The kids are such a handful. They're very independent and intelligent. I would love to just set them free to roam and play, but in this day and age we can't do that." Beth let that sit in for a minute. "Let's all have lunch, then if you could watch the kids, Lora and I need to get some work done."

"Sounds wonderful."

The lunch was ample but not extravagant. The best part was the bright rooms and the warm fires. The feeling of warmth coming from other people. The Gints were able to relax and think about something… anything else.

The Tucker children were full of energy. Their personalities were full of bright colors. The air around them was full of loud noises. Beth could see that Lisa and to a lesser extent, Paul were feeding on the energy.

After lunch, Lisa sat down with Beth and went over the children's afternoon. They were to stay in the house most of the day. Late afternoon the older children had stable duty.

Sammy was the one that needed the most attention. He needed structured play time and education that the other children had already graduated from. The older children could help with this but they grew restless and frustrated. It would be up to Lisa to provide the stimulation.

She understood perfectly and soon assumed a grandmother's role with the children.

Paul started to feel left out. Playing with children, even though he adored them, did little to stimulate him. During this he walked up to Lora, who was cleaning up the lunch dishes. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sure, if you can get the plates from the table, I'll wash if you dry."

"We really appreciate lunch. It was very nice."

"Nothing fancy."

"But much appreciated.

"Phil, when we go out would you like to come with us. It would give you a chance to get dirty."

"I haven't done that in a long time."

"Beth, are you ready to go?

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute."

Beth came and joined them in the mud room off the kitchen. They traded sneakers for work boots and pulled on winter coats. Paul stood there watching with his coat in hand.

Off to the right of the coat rack was a safe four foot high and about two foot wide. Lora dialed in the combination and it became apparent it was a gun safe. Each woman removed a holster already loaded with a pistol. They checked the pistol and put in on their hip. They then pulled out a separate holster that contained two magazines for the pistol. It went on the other hip.

While they were doing this Paul looked on in awe. "You don't go outside unless you're armed do you?"

"No. Its getting worse out there." Then each woman reached in and pulled out a military style carbine. They inserted a magazine and made sure a second magazine was in a pouch on the stock.

Paul jumped as he heard each woman rack a round into the chamber and set he rifle on safe. "How bad is it out there?"

Lora made a motion to look around the corner. "See that little girl by the front door?" Paul nodded his head. "Her name is Ann." Lora then proceeded to tell Paul the short version of Ann's story.

Paul was floored. "I guess we knew it was going on but that it was somewhere else."

Beth continued the story; "Paul… that was four miles from where we stand. John and I killed the men that beat and raped her."

"People are getting hungry. There is no law. You see it in town. No one is enforcing any laws. The food they're giving out can't last because 30 of the people are supplying the other 70. That 70 won't work for it. They feel they're entitled to it and are waiting for someone to bring it to tem."

"Well its not their fault this happened."

"No one said it was, but now they are faced with a situation. How they handle it will define each and every one of them."

The three of them walked out to the greenhouses. The covered several acres. Again Paul was taken aback. "You have so much food here. You could feed the town."

"For a few weeks, but unless we leave the food here to grow for its full cycle it can't last. We have to rotate the crops and ration how much we take and when. You've seen our meals. We're not living like royalty."

"Besides us… how many people are you bringing food to?"

"More than you know."

For the next few hours they worked the greenhouses. Mature plants were harvested. Fresh ones were rooted. Every once in a while Paul would ask a question. In the end Paul felt exhausted, but in a satisfying way. They cleaned up their tools and stored the harvested foods.

As they walked up to the house, Beth asked Paul the big question. "Paul would you like to come back tomorrow?"

He thought about it for a second. "Yes"

"And the day after?"

"I think so, but let me ask Lisa."

"We'll pay you three square meals a day, but it won't be easy. There's a lot of work to do."

"And we'll have to ask that you help with security. That means learning to shoot and carry guns."

"I think I would like that. Besides we owe you. We were told you went to those fairgrounds for Amy. To find her insulin. You never asked for anything in return."

"We couldn't help her… but there are a lot more people in need. Why don't you stay for dinner? Then we'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY: A continuation of a Tucker series. Leaving New Bern, the Tuckers come under attack.**

**WARNINGS: PROFANITY**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The worst one is where you have time to see it coming and can do nothing.

--  
FEEDBACK POLICY: Whether it is myself or any other author I encourage you to register and leave feedback. It encourages and rewards you and the author. It moves stories that you like back up where people can read them. Constructive comments encourage the writers by letting them know what you liked and disliked. In my case, it allowed audience participation in the writing process. Everybody benefits from good feedback.

DISCLAIMER: The name "Jericho" and all character names and trademarks associated with the television program are the intellectual property of Junction Entertainment, Fixed Mark Productions, CBS Paramount Television and/or CBS Studios, Inc. The following stories are works of fan fiction intended solely as an intellectual exercise without profit motive. No infringement of copyright is intended or should be implied.  
**--  
TITLE: Tuckers-A Time for all good men and women- Chapter 5 of 6  
AKA:**

STORY TYPE: Complements Episodes with Alternate Characters  
TIMELINE: 200X1204 (Bombs+65)  
EPISODE GUIDE: after (1-14)Heart of Winter, before (1-15)Semper Fidelis  
TUCKERS GUIDE: after Going to Town  
--

Saun and John were about ten miles out of New Bern when they hit. They were driving the massive freightliner sport chassis on a two-lane highway. As John drove they would pass a house or farm every once in a while, but otherwise it was desolate.

The roadmen, bandits or pirates, whichever you wanted to call them, could have been waiting for anyone on the road, but there was always a chance that New Bern had sent them. One group pulled an old bus across the road in front of the truck. Group two emerged from a barn a mile back after the freightliner had passed. It was a standard hammer and anvil. One group pushing their quarry against a stationary road block.

John started calculating odds and looking for a way out of this. He and Saun hadn't seen the trucks behind him until after the bus started to pull across the road. The land here was very flat, but as a consequence the ditches to the side of the road were very deep.

If he swerved off the road he would put seven tons in the ditch at sixty five miles an hour. If he stopped in the road, it would turn into an old fashion gun fight with the other side outnumbering them five to one.

As John hit the gas, Saun yelled from the passenger seat.

**"Is this one of those contingencies you told me about?"**

**"No… This isn't a problem."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because this could get worse. Brace yourself." **Just then, the gunmen at the bus started shooting. It was wild, but as they got closer it would be more accurate.

**"Did you pull the fuses on the airbags?"**

**"I guess we're about to find out."**

**"Which end should I hit?"**

**"Neither?"**

**"Not an option. If I take this into a ditch we'll either roll it or tear the cab off the frame."**

**"Saun… pick an end."**

**"I don't know. One end has the engine, but the back sticks up high."**

**"We've got five seconds… THIS IS GOING TO HURT!"**

John hit the bus just behind the back wheels. The impact threw him against his seatbelt. His hands came off the steering wheel and his head rushed down to hit it. The truck went from 65 to 40 in half a second with the last sight John remembered being the bus roof heading at the windshield. The mass of the truck pushed through the bus and whipped the remainder to the side. A man that had been in the back of the bus shooting ceased to exist.

The impact caved in the front bumper of the truck. Most of the fiberglass hood was missing. The safety glass of the windshield shattered, peppering them with glass. The wind whipped through the holes. The steering wheel was ripped from Johns hands.

John sat upright and grabbed hold of the steering wheel. He was able to get the truck straightened out, but could barely see the road through the shattered windshield. Looking to his right, it looked like Saun had slammed into the dash. His nose might be broken. There was blood coming from his nose and forehead.

**"SAUN!! Are you with me buddy!**

**"Yeah … but you were right!**

**"About what?"**

**"THAT FUCKING HURT!"**

**"Can you see?"**

Saun wiped his face with his sleeve. Most of the blood went away. It looked like the cut was up in the hairline and not around his eyes themselves. **"Yeah."**

**"I need you to kick out the windshield and then find out if those guys are still behind us."**

**"Gotcha. By the way… note for the future… do not hold a rifle while crashing into a bus!" **Saun put the rifle to the side and settled back into his seat. He brought up his boots and kicked hard at the windshield. On the third kick the windshield on his side popped out. He then moved to the driver's side. Since he couldn't hit it from the center he started near the edge. Once it came lose he stood out the passenger side windshield. He strained to pulled and pushed until it was loose. With one final pull, he ripped it loose and threw it over his side.

Meanwhile John checked the right side mirror. He could see at least one truck behind him. With the windshield gone, Saun stood through the sun roof and checked behind them. He could see that both pickup trucks were behind them. There were men in the back of each truck shooting, but with the howl of the wind he couldn't hear them. He kneeled back down. **"They're there. Can we out run them?"**

**"Not missing half the front end."**

**"So we do this the hard way?"**

**"That's starting to become a relative term. In the last three months has anything been easy?"**

Saun just gave an acknowledging grunt. He reached in the back seat and pulled out the M240 machine gun. If someone watched the evening news, they had seen one of these in Irag. Even though the footage was three years old, every time the news said there was a fight in Irag, they pulled out a snippet showing a soldier firing this belt fed machine gun. This one came compliments of one of the seventy three National Guard units in Kansas, seven of which the Tuckers had raided.

The gun and ammo weighed about twenty five pounds. If you could pick up Sammy you could pick up this gun. The problem is Saun had only fired it once. He picked up the gun and racked a round into the chamber. The bullet it fired was more than twice the size of the carbine rounds. It could do heavy damage to cars and trucks as well as the people in them. He hefted the unit through the sun roof and set its front legs on the rear roof of the truck.

The gun also had an optical sight on it. Just put the red dot where you wanted the bullets to go. Saun lined up the sight on the windshield of the first truck and pulled the trigger. He went from left to right and raked the glass with bullets. First the passenger side and then the drivers side went red. As soon as the driver was hit, the truck jerk right and drove straight into the ditch. The men in the back were thrown from the truck as it rolled multiple times.

Saun's shoulder hurt like a motherfucker. It did not hurt badly. It was not a sharp pain. It did not create discomfort. There was only one accurate way to explain the punishment from the recoil of the machine gun. It hurt like a motherfucker.

He moved through the pain and sighted on the second truck. Since the first truck had shot off the road his view was unobstructed. As he sighted in on it, he realized the second driver knew he was next. He slammed on his brakes throwing the men in the back over the cab of the truck and onto the road. In the process of trying to stop he ran over at least one of his own people.

His braking changed Saun's sight picture but not his aim. His first shots went into the front grill but he raised his aim and raked it across the windshield. The machine gun bucked like a mule. He repeated the maneuver in order to get anyone still in the back.

Saun stayed where he was as John slowed the truck down. He didn't need to ask why they were stopping. In the past they had just kept driving. John got out of the truck with his carbine. As he got to the back corner of the truck, Saun ducked down from the sunroof. He stored the heavy machine gun and picked up his carbine. He met John at the back of the sport chassis and moved forward.

"Worried about New Bern?"

"Yeah."

"We need to find out if Russell sent them after us or if these guys were set up on their own."

First they checked and secured each body. When they found someone alive, they kicked any guns out of the way and used plastic ties to cuff their hands. Once they were done, there were three gunmen alive. Two had already decided to go down the hard way.

John and Saun they questioned the remaining three. Jack Bauer would have been proud. They had never done such a thing before. Usually they were asking cooperative people or buying information. These men were unusually hard because they had already assumed they were going to die. Desperation and hunger can do that.

They took the guns and threw them in the back of the truck. John took the wheel again and they drove to Jericho in silence. The wind rushing through the cab made conversation impossible, but neither was in a mood to talk. The second man gave the information they needed. The third man just confirmed it.

There wasn't any danger from New Bern at the moment. These guys were desperate and from the next town over. New Bern might have been skin and bones, but it was still more than they had. Plumbers and salesmen a few months ago, they faced God's challenge, but gave into the devil.

They had to stop half way to Jericho when a front tire blew. It had been rubbing against the remains of the bumper. Before they could change it with a spare, they had pry the bumper away from the tire. That cost them hours.

As they neared the cross roads, Saun asked; "Are we going through Jericho or around?"

"I'd love to say around but that was our only spare. The fan is busted and I think we're loosing coolant. The engine is running hotter. We just need to get to safe ground first."

As they pulled into the back streets of Jericho they heard explosions and yelling. The night lit up with red and green lightning.

"What the …? Fireworks?"


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMARY: A continuation of a Tucker series. The Tuckers have to choose a new route to protect themselves and to help others.**

**WARNINGS: None**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What happens if good people do nothing?

--  
FEEDBACK POLICY: Whether it is myself or any other author I encourage you to register and leave feedback. It encourages and rewards you and the author. It moves stories that you like back up where people can read them. Constructive comments encourage the writers by letting them know what you liked and disliked. In my case, it allowed audience participation in the writing process. Everybody benefits from good feedback.

DISCLAIMER: The name "Jericho" and all character names and trademarks associated with the television program are the intellectual property of Junction Entertainment, Fixed Mark Productions, CBS Paramount Television and/or CBS Studios, Inc. The following stories are works of fan fiction intended solely as an intellectual exercise without profit motive. No infringement of copyright is intended or should be implied.  
**--  
TITLE: Tuckers-A Time for all good men and women- Chapter 6 of 6  
AKA: (1-15)Semper Fidelis**

STORY TYPE: Complements Episodes with Alternate Characters  
TIMELINE: 200X1205 (Bombs+66)  
EPISODE GUIDE: (1-15)Semper Fidelis  
TUCKERS GUIDE: after Going to Town  
--

John drove the truck within three blocks of downtown Jericho. He parks the truck in the driveway of a vacant home and looks to Saun. "What's the plan?

"Why do I have come up with a plan?"

"Because my last plan involved driving a truck through a bus. I still need aspirin, a band-aid and a stiff numbing drink."

"Well, what's the situation?"

"They're shooting fireworks and its not the fourth of July."

"Good or bad?"

"Dunno."

"So we assume the worst and go heavily armed. We'll also need to sneak in a back door, but I don't know which one yet."

"It sounds more complete than my last plan."

"I don't know that yelling "This is gonna hurt" actually constituted a plan."

"See that's why you're in charge this time."

"Carbines and full ammo rigs. Let's make sure we have flashlights and some pry bars then cover it all up."

"I love it when you're in charge. It feels so liberating for me."

"Shut up and lets go."

The went across the middle of the residential blocks picking yards without fences. As they got closer they could hear more cheering with each fireworks burst.

"This is starting to feel silly."

Just then they saw an armed soldier walking around a corner. He went to the back corner of a building and slung his rifle. He looked left and right, then proceeded to relieve himself on the brickwork.

"Well. There are soldiers… but whose? Last time we were at Blackjack there were six different presidents and six different armies."

"I really doubt that any of them are really here to make everything peachy."

"You're cynical tonight."

"You have to remember that Gray Anderson is my elected leader."

"Good point."

"So what do we do? We're gonna look real silly if we go in there and it's a birthday party."

"Maybe Beth shot Gray and they're celebrating."

"Jokes are over. I guess we need to go take a look."

They walked up to the back of the business block. Saun pulls out a pry bar and forces the rear door. They snuck inside and close the door behind them. It's a legal office. They walk up the hallway until they come to a staircase and follow it up to the second floor. They move forward again and find a wall of windows facing Main Street.

In the middle of the street is a main battle tank. Seventy tons of metal had its engine whining as the fireworks wind down. Around it are several soldiers where MARPAT camouflage worn by Marines.

"The Marines? Isn't the nearest Marine base a thousand miles from here?"

"And wasn't the food in that air drop from China?"

"Good point. Look… Gray is talking to one of them. Well at least we know he didn't try and arrest Beth."

"I don't see anything evil. I guess we go downstairs."

"Yeah. Stash the weapons?"

"Hell no… 'A' they're too valuable and 'B' I don't think I'm ever going any where again without a gun. Just sling it under your coat. Make sure it doesn't stick out too much."

They exited the front door onto a street crowded with people. They looked across the street and saw Jake hurrying down the opposite sidewalk heading for town hall. A half block behind Jake, Johnston was exiting the old hotel and restaurant. John and Saun walked straight across the block waving to other people. They got across just in time to cut off Johnston.

"Johnston, What in the heck is going on? Did the marines land?"

"If only that were true."

"John, are you armed?"

He and Saun pulled back their coats to expose the carbines. Johnston looked appreciably "The marines are fakes. They're here to steal supplies."

Just then Gray Anderson and several other men walked up. "We need to get to Sheriffs office and get some guns."

John couldn't help but quip… "If only you let the citizens carry we could all do something about them. We'd have them outnumbered a hundred to one." Gray looked at the hardware John was carrying. He thought first and shut his mouth.

"Johnston, lead the way. We'll cover your back."

They bee-lined to the sheriff's office and all the men armed themselves. Having come prepared John and Saun watched the sidewalk for signs of the marines. Johnston rallied the posse; "We cannot take these guys head on. John and Saun are the only ones armed as well as the marines. There's one marine with their radio at Gracies's. We start with her and try to take them one by one. No shooting. It will alert the others. Jake is also around here somewhere."

They got to the Gracie's Market just in time to follow Jake in. He didn't know they were there since they couldn't just yell his name. They kept following him as he entered the store room. You could hear him talking to a woman. As soon as they heard her talking in the other direction John took a chance and moved to the other side of the doorway. As he did, he could see the marine with her back to him. If Jake could keep her turned, maybe they could sneak in behind her. That's when he heard them;

**Quote**

"Is any of his real?."  
"The gun is real… I'm sorry."  
"So you con people out of stale food and enough fuel to get to the next town."  
"You don't know how bad it is out there."  
"Yeah… I do."

Johnston waved John back and they decided to wait it out. The ball was in Jake's court. It became apparent that Jake had gotten to know the woman fast.

"Why don't give this up and stay here. I know its what you want to do."

"Jake, Its too late. I've done too many things."

"Someone told me yesterday that if you meet a woman, get to know her… I'm doing that."

"Then he told me that if a woman kissed me to kiss her back. So I did."

"Last he told me that if a woman is trying to leave, give her a reason to stay. I can do that."

"Maggie stay here. Stay with me. No more camps. No more cons."

The conversation went on for a while but John Tucker wasn't listening. He heard his words repeated back and it made him sick. He thought, not here, not with her. He wanted to be angry at Jake, but he was only doing what he told him to do. That fact that John had meant every word of it to pertain to Heather Lisinski seemed lost on Jake. Heather was still out there and she was coming back to Jake. Here Jake was running off after the first girl he found.

Just as it sounded as if Jake had the upper hand he went silent, John could hear another man talking.

**Quote**

"We were almost out of here and you told him Maggie."  
"He figured it out. He heard he fireworks on the radio."  
"So what do we do with him now?"  
"What do you mean… let's just leave."  
"And what?. Wait for him to tell the whole town when we're a half mile out? It will be Greenville all over again."  
"We're not killers."  
"I was a PE teacher who saw too many movies. Now I'm a marine. I'm adapting."  
"No"  
"Its him or us."

At that point, Johnston gave John a nod. He came around the left side of the door frame and John came around the right. "I vote for you." In the background you could hear Gray and the other men racking the slides on their shotguns.

After a short scuffle, they secured the fake marines. Johnston and Gray argued what to do with them. John just kept his mouth shut. He could talk to Johnston later. Tell him that he didn't agree with the decision. People needed to know how dangerous it was out there. What it was driving people to do. Withholding the truth would keep people from facing the reality of the situation. They would now divide up the food as if the Corp of Engineers would be here next week.

Johnston Green had become one of his best friends, but he was also Mayor Green. He wouldn't disagree with him in front of everyone. He had been Mayor Green since the day the Tuckers first visited Jericho and he always would be.

He didn't agree with it, but it would also buy the Tuckers time. Time they needed. The Tuckers could become an 'X' factor, just not the 'X' factor. Gray Anderson didn't need to know that right now.

John and Saun helped escort the fake marines out of town. Because of the firepower each had, they walked on either side of the tank to the back. From there John could see Jake make one last attempt with Maggie. It broke his heart for a lot of reasons, but the main wedge was the idea that he may have caused it. Heather was part of the family and John may have sent her love after another woman.

When they got back to the truck a minor miracle happened when the engine started. They drove straight back to the little valley their farms nestled into. By even conservative measures they were hours late. Beth was going to chew his butt.

As the drove past the Tucker house every light came on. Before they parked the truck next to the barns, the front door was open. Like a little rocket, Andrew was heading straight for him.

"Dad!"

"What are you doing out here in your socks?"

"We've been waiting all night. There were fireworks in town! We watched them from the ranger tower!"

The rest of the family was just behind him, but were gracious enough to walk up to him. Lora grabbed hold of her husband and led him inside.

Beth walked up to John. She looked at him. Then looked at the truck. Then looked back to him. "I assume I'm forgiven for being reckless yesterday."

He grinned from ear to ear. "I guess its my turn not to talk about it."

"Whoa dad! What did you do to the truck?!"

"Time for bed. Everybody in the house."

A few minutes later John got out of the shower. Cuts and bruises covered his entire upper torso. He turned off the light before he opened the door then slide into the bed with his wife. She was waiting on him and enveloped him in her arms.

As they snuggled John whispered to his wife, "Honey I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is that?"

"We're going to have another one."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I know you better than yourself. When we got pregnant with Andrew I told you for three days before the doctor confirmed. You fought it the whole way. Three days and four 99.9 accurate tests later, you couldn't tell the doctor he was wrong too."

"I am not pregnant!"

"But this time I'm not spending three days fighting with you. We'll go see April tomorrow afternoon. I'll let her tell you."


End file.
